Simplify the expression. $ (3p^{5}-3p) + (-4p^{5}-7p^{4}+5p^{3} ) $
Answer: Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $3p^{5}-3p - 4p^{5}-7p^{4}+5p^{3}$ Identify like terms. $ {3 p^5} - \color{#9D38BD}{3 p} - {4 p^5} - \color{#DF0030}{7 p^4} + {5 p^3} $ Combine like terms. $ { ( 3 -4 ) p^5} + \color{#DF0030}{ -7 p^4} + { 5 p^3} + \color{#9D38BD}{ -3 p} $ Add the coefficients. $-p^{5}-7p^{4}+5p^{3}-3p$